


A Mess Unmatched

by snarkwhal



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I have too much free time, does anyone else ship zoya and harshaw, is this crack, what is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12957366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkwhal/pseuds/snarkwhal
Summary: Genya was a kind, patient, and dedicated person. She always thought of herself as the go to person when her friends needed to confide about their love lives. She'd always be willing to give advice or help someone find a date, but tonight was unbearable. Maybe it was a bad idea? Maybe she shouldn't have let Alina and Aleksander compete in a board game...





	A Mess Unmatched

To say that Alina Starkov was mad, was an understatement. She was fuming. She was furious. Her gaze alone burned with the heat of a thousand suns. It was a new type of anger; one so unique and so focused, that Genya had never seen it in her friend before. And she knew an angry Alina quite well. If the red head didn’t know any better, she would’ve said she was scared, not for herself but for the man on the receiving end of the brunette’s murderous intent. Said man seemed to think otherwise though.

Sitting across from her friend, and looking like he had somewhere better to be, was Aleksander. Propping his chin up on his hand, he continued to blink plainly at Alina.

“Done yet?” he asked slowly as if he were talking to a tempermental child.

Of course, this was met with an exclamation of disbelief on Alina’s part, followed by the continuation of her onslaught of insults and accusations. Deciding to distract himself, Aleksander picked up a game piece and began studying it with an equal amount of disinterest. This momentarily distracted Alina as well, making him smirk and further infuriating her.

“Are they still going?” Zoya said, plopping next to Genya on the couch.

“They could probably go all night.” Genya replied as she took a handful of popcorn from the bowl in Zoya’s hands.

_It’s like he’s her evil nemesis or something_ , she noted with some amusement. She probably shouldn’t have found the situation so funny though, but Zoya seemed to have the same sentiment, considering both of them struggled to hold in laughter. If Alina wasn’t so occupied, she would have told them that they were supposed to back her up, and not sit on the sidelines as she waged war. And though it was tiring to watch, Genya figured that she needed something entertaining.

Tonight, like many other nights, was another one of Genya and Zoya’s attempts in their ongoing mission to get Alina and Aleksander to date. The two girls along with their boyfriends, David and Harshaw, had planned on going to a fair just outside the city . Seeing it as a great opportunity for the two other friends to third wheel, they had invited them in hopes that the two could at least third wheel together. Unfortunately, it began raining hard as soon as they arrived, so they retreated to David’s house to play games instead. They had been playing Monopoly for a little over three hours, with everyone but Alina and Aleksander giving up, till the former lost half an hour later. Currently she was accusing him of embezzelling funds during the game, David was solving a Rubik’s cube, and Harshaw was watching cat videos.

Genya and Zoya were still persistent though, even if the day’s events had already tired them out. Truthfully, it was because one felt that Alina desperately needed a love life again, and the other just hated failing. Besides, Alina was the reason that the other two girls were currently in relationships. It was her handywork afterall, and Genya wanted the same for her. Zoya claimed that she was only doing it so Alina would shut up about her ex, Mal, before she shoved her off a cliff out of irritation. Either way, when they met Alina’s new neighbor and saw that she and him acted like an old married couple together, they thought it was destiny. Alina would think they were crazy though, and no one really knew what Aleksander thought.

When everyone had finished the popcorn, Alina finally relented and turned to the four of them on the couch.”David, is it alright if we find another game to play?” Alina asked before grumbling, “Since someone won’t admit he cheated on this one.”

David was finishing the red side of his Rubik’s cube, and was too preoccupied with it to look up. Whatever he’d suggest, the others didn’t know how much longer they could take tonight. Genya tried catching her boyfriend’s eye, nudging him, anything to stop him from saying what she thought he would say. “You could play on the Wii,” he said without noticing the others’ protests.

Alina’s eyes burned even brighter now as she sprang up to search for a game. Genya groaned internally, because while she really needed Alina and Aleksander to spend time together, she just wanted to go home and sleep at this point. She knew Alina wouldn’t give up till she defeated Aleksander, so when the girl turned around and revealed the game, she couldn’t complain fast enough. Luckily Zoya did, and loudly at that, just barely held back by Harshaw. Ignoring her annoyed friends, the brown-eyed girl turned back to the boy sitting on the floor in front of her, his steel gaze burning with the same grim determination.

“Well, Morozova?” she said raising an eyebrow and flashing him Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

“What is infinite?” he asked, choosing not to answer.

“The universe? The greed of men?”

“And your losing streak.”

Tonight was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the format of this looks so sorry if anything is messed up. I'm sorta blind, and by that I mean that I actually do have a vision disability (lol the more you know~). Anyways, I need constructive criticism so comment away!
> 
> UPDATE: I got some help from a friend and tried fixing the format! Whoop whoop!


End file.
